Melupakan
by amerta rosella
Summary: Aku, hanya mencoba melupakan cinta yang telah lebih dulu melupakanku—A simple story for SasuSaku/ AU.


Jam menunjukan pukul empat sore, di luar hujan masih turun cukup deras, membawa serta hawa dingin menusuk ruas tulang. Sakura menekuk lututnya, menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kasurnya, sepasang manik hijau itu menatap tiap tetes rinai hujan dari jendela kamarnya yang berembun dan dibiarkan terbuka, menyebabkan sesekali percikan hujan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Langit mendung, sama seperti wajahnya yang tersaput mendung.

Musim panas nyatanya tidak hanya menyediakan matahari yang bersinar terik, membakar semangat dan menyuguhkan panorama indahnya langit biru cerah. Ini, terhitung hujan kedua setelah genap empat minggu musim panas berlangsung.

Sakura menarik napas dalam, mengisi paru-parunya dengan aroma hujan yang begitu khas. Ponsel putih tulang miliknya dibiarkan tergeletak tak jauh dari posisinya. Dia nampaknya menyerah, Sakura sudah menunggu Sasuke mengabarinya dari minggu kemarin, hingga kamis hari ini, namun pria itu tak kunjung menghubunginya sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Apa Sakura harus menghubungi pria itu lebih dulu? Pria yang baru beberapa hari lalu berstatus sebagai mantan kekasihnya? Dia tidak tahu.

* * *

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Melupakan © rosalialuce**

**_Standard warning applied_. Romance/Hurt/Comfort/shortfict. Minim dialog  
**

**.**

**.  
**

_"Aku, hanya mencoba melupakan cinta yang telah lebih dulu melupakanku,"_

**.**

**.**

**\SasuSaku/**

**I Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

Tapi, seharusnya Sakura tidak mengharapkan panggilan atau pesan masuk dari Sasuke, _toh _pria itu yang memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara sepihak, menjelaskan pada Sakura bahwa hatinya sudah bukan milik gadis itu lagi. Namun, Sakura masih mencintainya, meski dia tidak berkata apapun saat Sasuke berujar seperti itu, meski dia hanya diam, bertahan dalam bisunya melihat punggung itu yang perlahan mulai menjauh darinya.

Siapa perempuan lain yang menggantikan posisinya dari hati Sasuke? Entahlah, Sakura tidak berani bertanya demikian pada pria itu, dia hanya bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, dan hasilnya tidak pernah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Sakura tak habis pikir, dua tahun membina hubungan sepasang kekasih lalu berakhir begitu saja hanya karena tak bisa mengikat diri pada satu hati. Sungguh ironi.

Wajahnya masih sembab, belakangan hari ini Sakura memang sering menangis, kurang tidur dan kantung mata membuatnya terlihat mengerikan. Katanya, ada dua cara untuk menghapus luka karena patah hati, yang pertama adalah jatuh cinta lagi, dan pilihan yang terakhir yakini melupakan.

Jatuh cinta lagi? Bisakah Sakura mencintai pria lain saat seluruh hatinya masih dimiliki oleh Sasuke seorang? Ah terlalu sulit. Itu berarti, yang tersisa tinggalah pilihan terakhir.

Mencoba melupakan. Apa dia bisa memaksa hatinya untuk melupakan seseorang yang pernah melengkapinya? Jika saja melupakan seseorang yang membuatmu patah hati semudah membalikan telapak tangan, Sakura pasti tidak akan menghabiskan waktu tidurnya untuk menangisi Sasuke, menangisi berakhirnya hubungannya dengan pria itu. "Sasuke-_kun_…," bisiknya lemah, berharap memanggil nama itu bisa membuat sang empunya kembali padanya.

Sakura menunduk. Memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik baik saja. Sekalipun Sasuke telah melupakannya, sekalipun pria itu bahagia di atas penderitaannya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah belajar untuk melupakan, melupakan cintanya pada pria itu. Hidup masih terus berjalan, terpuruk akan luka hanya membuatnya tertinggal jauh. Sakura terkekeh, dia ingin tertawa, lalu air matanya perlahan mengalir—Sakura, juga ingin menangis.

Pelukannya pada lututnya semakin mengerat, melupakan orang yang dicintainya sama seperti susahnya mengingat seseorang yang tidak pernah dia temui. Sasuke pernah menjadi bagian dari hari-harinya, menjadi jejak rutinitasnya dua tahun ini, memberinya warna dalam kehidupannya, dan sekarang—Sakura harus belajar melewatinya tanpa Sasuke. Bisakah Sasuke membayangkan jika berada dalam posisinya?

Semua itu membuat otaknya terasa penuh.

Sakura tahu, dia harus melupakan Sasuke. Bukan berarti melupakan setiap kenangan yang digoreskan pria itu untuknya, tapi melupakan peranan Sasuke untuk dirinya di masa depan. Mencoba, tidak ada salahnya jika dia mencoba melupakan cinta yang telah melupakannya, dan dia menguatkan hatinya, meyakini keputusannya. Sakura mengusap air matanya, tangan kurusnya tergerak untuk meraih ponselnya. Bergetar, tangannya bergetar saat dirinya ingin menghubungi nomor Sasuke, kali ini bukan untuk berharap Sasuke kembali padanya. Hanya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang tak sempat diucapkannya waktu itu.

_Semoga Sasuke mau mengangkat panggilannya._

Hatinya bergemuruh kala panggilan darinya di angkat oleh Sasuke, hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum Sakura berujar, menarik napas berat, "_Moshi-moshi_…,"

"Hn," masih Sasuke yang dulu rupanya. Sakura menguatkan dirinya, mencoba untuk meredam emosi yang bergemuruh dalam dada.

"Aku...," berujar ragu, "hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Sasuke-_kun_," menarik napas lagi, memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya, "semoga kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu." Sakura tertawa getir setelahnya, mengusap air mata di sudut matanya.

Sasuke harus tahu, dia _bahagia_. Padahal sebaliknya.

"Sakura…," suara itu, suara yang begitu dia rindukan, menyebutkan namanya, menggores kembali luka yang belum terobati.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-_kun_…," telefon dimatikan sepihak olehnya, ponselnya terjun bebas dari genggamannya, dan Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan lututnya. Mungkin, tidak ada salahnya dia menangisi Sasuke kali ini, untuk yang terakhir.

Di luar masih hujan, awan mendung enggan sirna, seolah menemani Sakura yang menangisi kisah cintanya.

.

.

.

.

.

fin.

* * *

note: makasih udah berkenan baca, silahkan tinggalkan pendapat di kotak review :).


End file.
